


in benedictions o’er my lonely soul

by betstupid



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: #letjohnnysleep2k18, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It of Sorts, Internalized Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Canon Relationship, Right?, Stargazing, at least according to se hinton lol, but like… You Know, ew thats a weird tag, hi its me again, i kept it lowkey, im bad at tagging!, kind of, ok bye xo, ponyboy wont shut up, this has been sitting in my drafts for a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betstupid/pseuds/betstupid
Summary: “‘ion’t think you’re ever alone under the stars.” johnny remarks, half to himself.“why’s that? you have experience?”‘experience. sure.’ johnny thinks. he opens his eyes, looking back at pony. the light’s still hitting his face. he wishes he had a camera to remember such a spectacle.”ponyboy and johnny in the lot, under stars.





	in benedictions o’er my lonely soul

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back!
> 
> i started working on this over a month ago, then abandoned it, then went back to it and finished at three in the morning. we love an efficient writer
> 
> title’s from “at sunset” by emily pauline johnson :)

in benedictions o’er my lonely soul

.

he looks over at ponyboy, arms crossed behind his head, sharp eyes on the stars. he thinks he envies how tranquil he looks. his chestnut hair curls over the dorsal sides of his hands. the soft glow off of the moon kisses his brow bone and high cheekbones. if he leaned in a little closer, pony’s kind of… celadon-green eyes would be right up in his face. he nudges a bit closer.

johnny’s heard pony complain enough about how his eyes are “too green for his liking” and how he “hates most people with green eyes,” which, he thinks, is kind of a small thing to worry about. maybe that’s a bigger issue when your eyes aren’t real dark. whatever. he leans his chin on his palm, leaning back on his side and shuts his eyes. he hears some rustling. pony turns to johnny.

“you awake?”

“yeah. why d’you ask?”

“just wondering if i’m all alone under the stars.”

“ion’t think you’re ever alone under the stars.” johnny remarks, half to himself.

“why’s that? you have experience?”

‘experience. sure.’ johnny thinks. he opens his eyes, looking back at pony. the gentle light’s still hitting his face. he wishes he had a camera to remember such a spectacle.

“whenever i’m out ‘cause the parents, i lay here in the lot. you know that. i think to myself that i’m a little less alone when the stars’er out, you dig?”

pony looks off. “what about when i’m here too?”

“yeah. when you’re here too. it’s, uh…” he coughs. “well, then i know for sure i’m not alone out here. it’s real nice, you know, just for a little. that you’re right next to me.”

he hears pony mumble something under his breath. he looks right back up at johnny. “you know you can always come home. soda wouldn’t mind bein’ on the sofa a few nights.”

“i could always take the sofa.” johnny reckons.

“yeah, but…” he trails off.

johnny finds the grass pretty interesting all of the sudden. “yeah what?”

“wouldn’t that just leave you alone also? that’s kind of, uh… what’s the word… the opposite of what i’m laying down?”

“it’s okay, pony. i don’t mind. it’d be kind of strange, wouldn’t it? besides, sofa’s nicer than dirt.”

“bed’s nicer than sofa.”

he feels like that there’s more to why ponyboy’s so adamant about the bed. scratch that— maybe not feels. maybe it’s more of wishful thinking. he wishes he knew. “i just feel kinda bad for sodapop. it’s his bed too, you know i know that.”

“wouldn’t you sleep better with someone else?” pony moves one of his hands to rub his neck, as if to say, ‘well, guess i shouldn’t’ve said that.’ maybe. “i mean, i know i do.” johnny can feel his eyes on him.

well, he isn’t wrong. he still feels real bad. “i guess. it’d be nice to have a proper bed again.” he sighs to himself, nevertheless looking up and tiredly grinning to pony.

he sees pony brighten at that. he feels him splay his arm around his shoulders, readjusting closer to johnny. johnny can feel the weight burning into him. he doesn’t mind at all. not a bit. 

“you know you’re no burden, johnnycake. i’d let you move in if you let yourself. it’s not like soda or darry would mind. they’d probably love ya more than they do me. i mean, we all already do… uh,” he shuts himself up again.

johnny reddens a bit. “man…” he’s glad it’s dark. his eyes feel a little heavy. he looks at pony from his periphery. he still sees real clear, bright celadon-green eyes. he could count every eyelash if he wanted to. he could tell that pony devastatingly needed some carmex. 

well, no. johnny wasn’t looking there… yeah, uh, no sir. he looks back up at the sky. his vision blurs and he closes his eyes.

he hears a short and tiny, “who could turn down such a cute little puppy?” and prays just a little that his face doesn’t burn as much as it feels like it does. he guesses he shouldn’t’ve heard that. pretend you’re fast asleep.

johnny feels warm air by his cheek. he tenses and listens to rustling and the body next to him moving. he feels a feather light touch to his temples, a soft smile against his cheekbone, then nothing. johnny feels the other arm around him. he smiles softly despite himself.

soon, he can hear light snuffling. 

he feels a little less alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! it’s another short one.  
> un-beta’d but i proofread it pretty thoroughly. let me know if i missed anything! 
> 
> hmu on insta @bselkie  
> & tumblr @betstupid
> 
> feel free to leave kudos/comments, i live for ‘em! 
> 
> -b.s.


End file.
